The Mark Of Athena  Death
by Charlotte'James-Demigod
Summary: The prophecy about Annabeth comes true. This is my first story, hope you like it! I do not own PJO or HoO, R&R does!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Percy knew that Ella's prophecy about Annabeth would come true. Although, he was going through too much already. The quest was a complete disaster, Frank was gone, Leo and Hazel just died yesterday, and Piper, poor Piper gave herself up as a slave to an evil Minister. Now only Percy, Annabeth , and Jason were left. What will happen? Read to find out!**

Percy

They have been walking for hours, finally they decided to take a break and sit down. Percy sat next to Annabeth and put his arms around her. He felt safer when he knew she was there. When he knew she was safe in his arms. He loved when he felt her heart beat to know that she's still know she's still here with him. Annabeth didn't resist when he put his arms around her, she leaned her head against his chest. Percy kissed her on her forehead, he never wanted to let her go, _ever_. Jason was in worse shape, he lost Piper. Percy knew Jason would never admit it, but he loves Piper to death. Percy thought that was why, he risked slavery for an eternity for him instead of Piper. Percy was about to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Luckily or Unluckily, Jason was the first to speak.

"I'm done, I don't even care if I die. Point is if theres another checkpoint where one of us has to sacrifice, I want to do it." he said anger starting to ripple across his face, "Theres no point in living without Piper, I loved her!" he shouted, "And now she's gone! Just like that gone!" He buried his face in his hands and mumbled to himself, "And she's never coming back!" Percy didn't know what to say he had his love and was pretty sure he would be exactly the same if he loses Annabeth. No, not if, when. Percy suddenly remembered his prophecy from Ella about Annabeth the words rang in his ears.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,"_

"_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

Percy had a feeling the prophecy would come true soon. Only three out of seven were left, and he pondered the thought from the beginning, 'Who would leave next?' that was the question Percy knew everyone was thinking throughout the quest. Percy also knew that they hoped it wasn't them or the one they loved the most. Suddenly, Annabeth tensed and stood up abruptly holding her knife in a fighting position. Percy didn't feel like anything was wrong, he wondered if Annabeth was just scared from always being on the look out, always being alert. But that soon changed when he heard the laughter of Gaea coming from in front of Annabeth. Percy and Jason stood up and whipped out their weapons. Percy pushed Annabeth behind him and held his sword point Gaea's chest. The celestial bronze gleamed in the darkness, showing Gaea's mischievous smile.

"Hello Perseus, Annabeth, Jason. So nice to see you again." Gaea said.

"What do you want?" Percy said keeping one arm holding Annabeth back. Gaea looked and saw that he was trying to protect Annabeth as much as he could. Percy knew he was busted, theres no way he could protect Annabeth from Gaea forever, and he knew Gaea would use his fatal flaw against him.

"The last enemy you must face, is me. And you know this to be true." Gaea said with a twinge of happiness. "But the only way to defeat me is not with violence or swords, not with teamwork or even a team. I have spoken to your loved one alone and she knows what she must do. But, in order to complete her task, YOU must learn a painful lesson not many heroes have to learn. As you know, your fatal flaw is that your loyalty to your loved ones is too strong, and you would sacrifice the world to protect them. Especially one person in particular," She said looking over my shoulder at Annabeth, "the only way to defeat me and save your Gods, is too let go of those you love, and learn to move on. And to learn to live without Annabeth." Gaea said with very small expression of sympathy. It hit him like a bullet, all this time Percy has been training to fight the Earth goddess and _this _is what it comes down to? No fighting just a sacrifice? Gaea was right though, this was a big sacrifice to make. Lose Annabeth… No he almost lost her a dozen of times, but to lose her permanently, never. Gaea knew that she won the last round, and that was including the war.

"It must be between him and her, Jason your interference cannot exist!" Gaea said looking harshly towards Jason. "Perseus," she said bringing her attention to him again, "I will give you 10 minutes too make your decision." She said starting to fade away into the darkness. "And Perseus," she said one final time, "it cannot be you, it must be her or none of you…" she said as she dissolved into an image in the fog. Percy slashed through the image, with Riptide. He turned with anger spread across his face.

"What do you mean you have already spoke with her? I am going not you, I don't care what Gaea says," Percy said pulling Annabeth in closer, "I love you." Those three words held so much power, Percy didn't know about it then but if he had he would've used that power without question. Annabeth tried to protest.

"Percy, I have made the deal with Gaea, it was for the Gods! Western Civilization you must understand that! Please, I love you more then anyone knows but what's done is done and _I _must do this, alone." Annabeth said. "I know you will never let me do this, but think of the gods,the world Percy! I have to do this, it's the only way," she kissed Percy for what felt like milli-seconds but what turned out to be longer then he thought, it was like the first time his lips tasted Nectar and Ambrosia, all the good thoughts coming to his mind and all the bad thoughts leaving. Percy thought about the first time he met Annabeth and their first quest with Grover. He thought about their quest alone, and the connection that started too build. Percy remembered the fear he had when had almost lost Annabeth to the Titan Atlas almost four years ago. The memory of their first kiss, when they thought they would never see each other again. Then the fear of almost losing Annabeth in the battle for Olympus about two years ago. The last memory came to him, when at camp few weeks before the winter solstice, Percy went to bed early and kissed Annabeth for the last time that night, then woke up eight months later and had almost no memory of her. Annabeth finally pulled away and the memories faded from Percy's head and he came back to reality. She cupped his face in her hands and she stared at it for a long time before Gaea reappeared behind Annabeth. Percy glared at Gaea, but she didn't do anything she just smiled like she was satisfied to die and see Percy in agony while she slowly reformed in the depths of Tartarus. Gaea summoned a podium, with shining light on it from the sky and invited Annabeth to stand on it. Annabeth kissed Percy one last time and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye, Seaweed Brain…" Then backed away slowly before stepping on the podium. Annabeth looked down at the ground and knew she would be down there soon. She looked back at Percy one last time and mouthed the words _"I love you"_. Gaea made gestures with her hands and the light began to gather around Annabeth, even the slight glow Percy always had from his sword was know around Annabeth. Slowly she began to rise and the light around her getting brighter and brighter every second. Her face went blank from all emotion, then pain struck her face and the dark room was filled with Annabeth's screams. Percy ran forward but Jason held him back. Percy had tears in his eyes and was screaming Annabeth's name as loud as he could. The light exploded and Annabeth fell crumpled on the ground.

Percy

Percy knew it was hopeless but he shook off Jason and ran towards Annabeth. He held her in his lap, supporting her head with his hands and looking down weeping at the sight of Annabeth's dying face. Percy looked up from his crying to search for Gaea but there was nothing left, just two half-bloods sitting around a girl with no life force left within her.

"Annabeth, listen to me don't leave me! Please!" Percy cried. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and spoke in a raspy voice, desperately gasping for air.

"Percy, you know I did what was right." she said, "you know that if I didn't, Western Civilization would be gone, and the age of the Gods would be finished." she breathed trying to find air but couldn't find enough, only enough for one last sentence. "I love you Percy, I aways will. You were my world, my life, my everything." she said

"You were a good person Annabeth, you will go to Elysium." Percy said trying hard to not break down, so he could have his last conversation with his love. "I love you Annabeth, I will find a way to bring you back, I promise" Percy said.

"See Luke I… see Luke…" That was the last she spoke. Percy cried for a long time holding Annabeth's body to his trying to hear her heart beat one last time, but didn't. Jason put his hand on Percy's shoulder and reminded him that they have a quest to finish and that they should get going soon. Percy make a quick shroud for Annabeth then wrapped her in it and gave fire too the shroud. He watched it burn until the last of the smoke flied up into the sky light. Percy thought to himself as he watched the shroud burn. The prophecy made sense now, '_Wisdoms daughter walks alone,'_ referring to Annabeth that she would walk alone to the podium and walk alone to the Underworld. '_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.'_ When we burned her shroud her mark was made in that dark dome where she died and it will now burn throughout the city of Rome. Percy knew that when the gods asked for his request of a reward, he will ask the god of the dead himself. He will ask Hades for Annabeth's soul to come back, and for Annabeth to return from the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2 12

******Hello sorry this chapter will be short since i thought i was connected to the internet and when i finished writing and clicked save, it erased all my hard work x_x Grrrr i hate my computer, anyway i dont own HoO, PJO, MoA all credits go to R&R!**

**Jason**

****They walked weaving in and out of the tunnels leading away from the horrible 'Dome of Death', a nickname Jason came up with, although Jason was pretty sure that none of them new where they were going. They just hoped to get away from 'Dome of Death'. Worst of all, was Percy. to sum it all up: Percy was a nightmare. When they came across a monster, Percy would just stand infront of it and try to get himslef killed. But there was no way in gods that Jason was going to let him! Percy got worse and worse after every step of the way. Jason sorta new what Percy was going through. When Jason lost Piper, he felt like thowing himself off a cliff and not using his flying powers. But Jason toughened up and he felt like Percy should do the same. He never saw Percy cry until Annabeth's death. Percy cried frequently, everytime they stopped to catch their breath everytime a monster showed up on their trail, Percy cried through it. Jason ket him be, the crying was making the suicied ideas at ease so that was a good thing.

Jason only payed attention to one thing on their way back, the camps would be safe. Or at least whats left of it, earlier him and Percy Iris Messaged both camps to see how everybody was doing, and apparently both camps were obliterated with bombs wreckage and dead Half-bloods. Reyna checked in and explained the situation at Camp Jupiter, which from Jasons point almost everything but the Bath's were destroyed and it would take a lot of repairing over the years to fix everything. Camp Half-Blood surprisingly turned out just fine, Chiron said that it was Clarrises idea to lead the battle out into the woods and across the lake and draw away from the camp to avoid damage, and that seemed to work only few cabins were hit with bombs and the big house was protected by the Oracle at Delphi and Rachel. Chiron asked about the others and Jason gave a detailed reply, even though it was hard to explain the way Piper went down. When Chiron asked about Annabeth, Percy left and sat in a corner to cry, and Chiron got the message. When the IM'ing was over Percy and Jason continued to walk and try to find a way out of the underground tunnels. They turned down a lighter path when Jason realized something quite amazing. Fore in that dark 'Dome of Death' Percy ended a war about to rise between the gods and the giants.

"Percy," Jason started and Percy looked over at him, "I know how you feel, when I lost Piper I felt-" but Jason never got to finish his sentence because Percy interuppted.

"No, you will never understand what I am going through, I have known Annabeth longer then you've known Piper, therefore my relationship is more important, more real. Me and Annabeth have known eachother forever and we both know eachother so well. There can't be a happy world with only me and no Annabeth, there has to be me _and_ Annabeth, because we can't live without eachother, and I will spend every waking hour trying to bring Annabeth back and do whatever it takes to get her back, whatever it takes." Percy was really starting to produce tears now, "I _LOVE_ Annabeth, and I always with _love _her, no matter she dead or alive, she is alive in my heart and that all that matters to me. I _Love _her, and I always will." Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore, once again he broke down crying and fell to the ground sobing into his hands. There was something about the way Percy said 'Love', it was like he really meant it. Jason ten began to understand the true meaning of love, 'Love is the beauty of The Sould, Bears all things, and Believes in all things' and thats why love is one of the powers on the Olympian counsel. All of this was going through Jasons head he didn't even realize when the goddess herslef appeared infront of him.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This felt like a good place to end. Reveiws please! I would 'Love' to hear how i did on this chapter :S this is my second story and i hope u like it! :D also i know im starting from the end of the book but thats because there are so many good beginings to MoA that i decided to take a different route and go backwards instead :) also have any questions just ask them ;)<strong>


End file.
